


[Art] I can see (the real) you

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Blood, Comic WIP, Digital Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: Remember the episode with the glasses so they were able to see hellhounds? What if those glasses make angel wings visible, too? And Sam ends up seeing Gadreel's badly damaged and slowly healing wings…





	[Art] I can see (the real) you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caring For Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890502) by [wondering_why_i](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondering_why_i/pseuds/wondering_why_i). 



> Drew this for the spnreversebang.
> 
> Thanks go to the awesome author who claimed this and I had the pleasure to work with a second time, hard to believe they would pick my stuff again after doing so last year too, but they did, I really appreciate that! The story is bound to be amazing, everyone please go check it out! 
> 
> Link to fic on LJ: [Here.](https://wondering-why-i.livejournal.com/70841.html)
> 
> I did plan to make a few comic pages with this, but it's a busy time of year and I just did not get it done in time, if you're interested, please check back, I'll update this as soon as I finish drawing them. Thanks!

[](https://imgur.com/Sklm7Qe)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link: [Here.](http://fightacrosstheconstellation.tumblr.com/post/168092064362)


End file.
